Be True (On Hiatus)
by aedrian9
Summary: Ema and her sister, Haruka, move in with their newest family, the 13 Asahina brothers. Haruka had been incapable in showing her emotions and feelings since she were a child, and only show it to the people she only trust. will her new brothers can help her or will they only make it worse for her? Will they stop theirselves from falling in love to her? Dis: I don't own This anime


**Be True**

**Author note: **Hope you like it! And if you're asking for the pair of my oc, I can't answer that yet since I can't decide who is the best pair and what is the best ending for this story so if you want to suggest just tell me but it's up to me by then and if I didn't choose your suggestion in the future then I'm sorry.

Please review and like the story or follow and favorite it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moving and Meeting my new family**

As morning rays came, seeping through my room curtains, I can't help but be awaken from its light. I slowly open my eyes before blinking it once as some of my short dark chocolate hair kept framing my face. I put my left arm on top of my forehead as to kept the light out from blinding me and my orange eyes while my blanket still covering and keeping the rest of my body warm.

I stared at the ceiling for a moment before I started closing them again just before my small pet lion, Natsu, came at my bed and lick my cheek, growling.

"Haruka, Get up already."

"hm" I gave a silent groan before I putting my right hand on top of his head then turning my head away from Natsu.

"Haru~" Natsu wailed, swatting my hands away before walking over my face, putting his front paws on my right cheeks that were facing him, shaking it gently, trying to wake me up.

Just then my bedroom door opened revealing my sister, Ema.

"Haru, wake up. We have to go soon."

"..."

Ema tried only to get a silent response. Natsu turned his head to Ema.

"Chi~ please wake her up~ she's being lazy again." Natsu pleaded as Juli came running into the room then to my bed, stopping and sitting, beside Natsu.

"Yeah, I think she's being lazy again."

Ema sighed but smiled, knowing that I'm like this, before going into my room, completely, only for me to sat right up straight, stopping her from waking me up.

I sighed as some of my short hair fell on my face, shadowing it.

"I'm up... don't worry." I turned my head at her, with my usual blank look on my face.

Ema smile, before nodding and leaving as Juli came running out to follow Ema.

I sat for a minute, waiting for Ema to close the door, when I heard the click of the door, I sighed before collapsing on my bed as I put my right arm on my forehead and staring at my ceiling again.

_'The old man's going to marry, meaning that were going to live with his new wife's sons residence, huh...'_

I blinked before lifting my blanket as Natsu jump out of my bed while I started dressing myself.

The old man, Rintarou or dad, is going to marry.

Literally, I don't have a problem with it since I find Miwa to be a nice person, so I just got along and soon found out that we're going to leave the house and living with her sons.

At first, I frowned at the idea but as I saw that Ema seems to like the idea of living with many family member, I don't have a choice but to agree with it and I think it's not that bad, anyways, since Ema living alone with me seems lonely for her, since she'd always like to have a family and experience it while I'm just a girl that only wants to be left alone, since solitude isn't that bad for me.

I sighed momentarily pausing before I put on some loose black jean and a loose black T-shirt, that shows my collar bone, and started lacing my black and white converse before getting my color grey loose jacket on.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

As I saw dark chocolate hair, cut in a short Asian hairstyle till my neck, that seems to make me look like a male but still more on the feminine side and orange eyes stared back at me before I started combing and fixing my hair.

You're probably wondering why I'm calling Dad, old man, right?

To answer it, I don't know.

It just came natural for me to call him 'old man' when I reach 12 years old and he seems surprise at first when I did called him, only for him to laughed when I explained that I can't seems to stop it. I know that it's rude calling him 'old man' but when it came naturally like that, you can't blame me for it.

I looked back at my reflection, examining it before deeming that my hairs good.

I took my black shoulder bag and shrugging it on, on one of my shoulders as I called Natsu and have him settling on my right shoulder before I started heading out of my room.

"Ah, Haru. Are you ready?" Ema asked as I came down stairs.

I nodded.

Ema smiled before opening the door and heading out while I follow.

I took one last glance at our house, thinking of all the memories that we had before I completely left and locking it.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~Time skips~*~*~*~*~**

At the time we're already near at the Sunshine residence, Juli and Natsu seems to be in their hype up mood as they continued talking about the wars and battles we were about to go through and that we should always be on guard because of the 'wolves ' that were going to be living with, which I only ignored since I think they're a bit exaggerating.

Who would?

They're just going to be our brothers, nothing more.

"Ah! It's already arrived." I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Ema, jogging away.

I followed suit, jogging ever so slightly, trying to keep up with her.

Natsu griped at my jacket tighter, in the process, trying not to fall.

As we came near two people, I saw the truck, that held our belongings, already leaving.

Looks like our things are here already. I thought

As Ema talked to the tall male guy with dark brown hair, I just stayed silent, listening as they talked.

"I'm the oldest son, Masaomi. This is the youngest, Wataru." The man, Masaomi, introduced as he put an arm on the kid's shoulder.

"Hello, big sisters!" Wataru greeted.

"H-hello." Ema stuttered before smiling while I just nodded at them, making them look at me weirdly since I didn't greet them just like my sister did.

"Uh, please take care of us from today on." Ema bowed while I just bowed my head, following Ema.

"We'll be relying on as well." Masaomi smiled, seeming to not bother at my silent responses.

Soon we got inside the residence and to our room.

My room consists of a bed in the right corner with a yellow blanket and a desk at the side of it. Some closets and mirrors were in the room as well.

Boxes were still unpacked, waiting for me to open it and put them on their right places. My guitars were sitting at the corner.

I sighed at the thought of unpacking. That's why I hate moving and settling when you're just moving by the next.

I sighed once more before my breath hitched as I clutched my chest slightly, closing my right eye.

I think I strained my body a bit since a painful feeling was making it way in my chest again.

I trembled for a moment, as I waited for a minute or two to let the pain pass before it completely faded.

I groaned in relief.

"Haru, are you okay? Did you have another attack?" Natsu clutched at my pants hems, looking at me worriedly.

Huh... I didn't even notice him and I guess he saw _**that**_.

My lips twitched, telling her I'm okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let just hope it won't turn into another attack." I mumbled before leaving my room.

I must have gone too long in my room, seeing that Ema's not in her room and Juli were also missing.

I decided then to walked with Natsu, heading for the living room, only to see Ema get hugged by a white haired guy.

My eyebrows furrowed and in a blink of an eye, I'm already beside Ema and have my hand turned into a fist, knocking the guy out in the head only to see that another guy have also done the same thing as I did.

My eyes widen slightly, as so was his as he looked at me, before my eyes going back to its normal blank look, looking away.

I saw Ema gasped at what we did before I put hands back on my side as the black hair guy immediately compose his self and smiling at us.

Juli came at Ema's shoulder as so did Natsu on my own.

"Sorry about Tsubaki. I'm Azusa. Please take care of me." The black hair guy or Azusa, as what he calls himself, said.

I saw 'Tsubaki' rise from his fall with his hands on his head.

"The hurt you know, Azusa~!" He whined.

I raised my eyebrow at that.

I take that he didn't know I also hit him on the head.

Azusa seems to think of the same thing as he looked at me before he just smiled, guess he just decided on not telling him about it.

Tsubaki then put his arm around Azusa.

"Don't we look similar?" I raised my head, getting my attention; now that he mentioned it... they _**do**_ look similar.

I take that, that they're identical twins.

"We're identical twins." Azusa answered, confirming my doubts.

"Ah..." Tsubaki's mouth opens as he looked at me.

Tsubaki let go of Azusa's shoulder as he smiled, walking over, at me.

My usual glare, hardened as I scrutinized his movements, thinking of possibilities of what he's going to do next.

Before I knew what happened, I was enveloped in a hug as he put his arms around me, smiling more.

"Nice to meet you, my little sister~!" he said. Natsu hissed and growled, the hair on his back and tail were standing out, while my eyebrow twitch and the next thing I knew, I already knock the guy out of off me.

Azusa looked shocked as so was Ema as she gasped with a hand going over her mouth.

As you can see, I hate physical contacts, when it comes to me even if it's from my family, and Ema knew that, that's why I rarely allowed someone who made physical contact with me, but if it comes to Ema, I'm protective of her as you saw it earlier.

"Ouch, you're so mean, little sister." Tsubaki said as he stood up again, caressing his head injury.

I gave him a blank look before looking away.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw a male with blonde hair and glasses pushing a cart with teas on it.

"You two, you're being too loud."

He let go of the cart, stopping, before walking towards us.

"Please to meet you two, my name is Ukyo, I work as a lawyer." That's explaining why he looks so professional and his glasses and suits.

Juli walked over to him. "More and more guys with higher specs are appearing after another!"

I let my lips twitched at that.

Ema snapped out as she greeted him, bowing.

"Ah, um... please take care of us."

I just nodded my head. Azusa and Ukyo seems a bit bothered at my quiet greeting but I pain no mind to it as I saw that Tsubaki guy hugged Ema again, Juli hissed. I, of course, immediately did what I have to do, seeing that Ema won't do anything because she's being too nice.

I knock him again, only this time it's in the cheek but it's not that hard for it to be bruise. Ukyo and Azusa seems to be amused and shocked at the same time at what I did.

"Ow~ you don't have to that, little sister~" He whined as he touch his cheek.

I only ignored him, as I look the other way. I heard the two chuckled as I also heard Juli growled in satisfaction at what I did.

Just then I heard of another familiar male voice, up the floor. I looked up only to see Yusuke, one hand on the railing as he look down on us.

I let another twitched on my lips.

"Tsuba-nii, what are you doing in the house?"

"Ah, Yusuke, welcome home~!" were the only replied from Tsubaki, ignoring Yusuke question.

"It's not "Welcome home~!" Bringing home a girl in the living room is-" he trailed off, as he seems to remember us or Ema.

"Wait... " he looked at Ema

"Ah!" Ema let out a gasp. Yusuke then came running down, as he seems to know Ema.

"Ah! W-wh-! You!" He came in front of Ema.

"Asahina-kun!" Looks like Ema recalled, whose, Yusuke is. Now that I think about it Yusuke did mention to me that my sister was in his classes.

"Why?"

"Ah, that's..." Ema trailed, trying to answer him just as Ukyo spoke up.

"Tsubaki, I'm sure I told you to inform Yusuke of this..."

Tsubaki chuckled in triumph, looking away

What a jerk

Yusuke look at Ukyo before looking at Tsubaki, his teeth gritting.

"Tsuba-nii, you didn't tell me on purpose?"

"On purpose? You make it sound like I'm a bad person!" Well, it's seems like you are one.

I mentally add in my head.

Yusuke looked at Ema, I assuming that he didn't see me or that he's unaware that I'm here.

"I-i won't accept it." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"My classmate can't be my siblings." Or is it just because you can't accept that your love interest became your siblings instead?

I thought before deciding to let him know that I'm here.

"Ciao, Yusuke." I blandly greeted, surprising the others since it's the first time I spoke up.

Yusuke turned to me, looking surprise.

I let a smirked out of my lips.

Yusuke were my friend at school, we usually just hang around school when were free or doing stuff. I also help him at School with his homework whenever he asks for help.

From the start, or when we first met, he knows that I'm one of those silent-type kind of person but still tried to friend or talk to me even if I tried to avoid him. I even asked him if he's just doing it if it's about his love interest at my sister, only to be answered that he just wants to be my friend since he told me that I'm not like other people are.

Before I knew it, we started hanging out like a friend supposed to be, playing, doing some stuff and talking but mostly, he's the one who's talking since I only and always reply with just a couple of words and most of the time is that I'm almost quiet but he seems to enjoyed the silence whenever we're together or if we don't have anything to do.

Now that I think about it, I know that we're going here in his house in the start but I seems to have kept it from him or that I forgot about it, either way, it would be fun watching his reaction at this.

"Ha-haru! Wh-wha-?" before he can asked I cut him off.

"I'm Ema's siblings, what else?" I smirked at him, he turned to glare at me.

"Then w-why didn't you tell me?" he pointed his finger at me, while glaring as I just smirked at his reaction.

"It's fun to surprise you and see your reaction, myself." I replied, only for him to glare at me more and scoffed before he was whisked away by Tsubaki, who started strangling Yusuke at the corner, fighting and argue at something with him before Tsubaki headlock him.

I blinked, my face turning to its normal blank look, as I saw a guy in a monk walking down the stairs looking at us.

"We finally meet little sisters." I raised a brow, looks like a womanizer player, disguise as a monk.

He took one of Ema hand, kissed it before looking at me, and smiled. Natsu hissed at him.

"If you two ever want to hear some prayers, come to big brother anytime." Yup, that just confirms my suspicion.

My breath hitched again, this time it really an immense pain that came at me and it took almost all of my own not to show it on the outside or to them.

Natsu seems to know it as he looked at me worriedly. He knows it as he saw how my body quickly tensed and how my eyebrows twitch once before I sigh as it faded again.

Now, I'm really getting worried that I might get another one of the attacks. Let just hope not.

I patted his head, reassuring him that I'm fine.

I gave another silent sighed as I notice that no one seems to notice it. That's good, I don't want to cause a trouble.

I looked at the monk guy and saw him kissed Ema's hand again. I usual blank look turned into a glare, what a womanizer he really is, why is he even a monk anyway.

I heard Yusuke shouts at the back.

When the monk guy lifted his heada as Juli stood in front of Ema's hand and him.

Oh!

A small smirked made its way up to my lips.

Poor you, monk guy.

"Ah, you're from earlier!" Juli, then, swipe his claws at his nose, making him let go of Ema hand and letting out a small yelp as he caress his wound.

I made a small snort, not loud enough for them to hear, pleased at what Juli did.

Natsu also let out a happy growl and hiss, looking happy and satisfied at what Juli did.

* * *

**~Time Skips~**

As we gathered at the living room, we sat at the couches. I, somewhat, ended up sitting beside the monk guy, Kaname and Ema at my other side.

Somehow, I feel like laughing at him and his name when I learned that his name is Kaname.

It's because it's similar to the _**'Kaname'**_ in vampire knight and _**that**_ **Kaname** is a gentlemen enough, unlike to the one I'm sitting with is a womanizer. I wonder why they even name him Kaname.

"Were you two surprised? Since your amount of siblings suddenly increase?" Masoami asked, snapping me out of my thought in judging the guy beside me more.

"Ah, yes, I have heard of it earlier, but it's still..." Ema answered as I just nodded my head, tired to speak or talking.

I think that did me an impression to the others as they saw me nodded but not answer, making them give me a weird look but ignore it.

Masoami then talked again

"Seem your sister's shy. Since she's not talking much" that got Ema to look up at me while I just raised my eyebrow at her before she turned her head quickly at Masoami.

"A-ah... it's not she's shy, She's just having a problem or incapable of showing her emotion since she was a child, that's all." Ema stuttered looking down at her fidgeting hands.

This got the others to look at me, with some frown or something in their faces that I can't describe... worry...? I don't know.

I just turned and look away from it.

Ah~

I just want to go to bed and sleep, somehow I feel the fatigue coming at me because of the strains I've put my body too much this last weeks and that I forgot to have my medicine three times since I've been busy myself lately.

Ugh... maybe it's because of it that lately I've been feeling that I'm might be having another attack.

I broke out from my thoughts when I heard the TV volume up and music coming out of it.

I watched as I saw one of the famous singers, Asakura, which I learn his real name is Fuuto, performing on a concert.

Heh~

So Fuuto is one of their siblings, huh.

"What a fake smile..." I heard Tsubaki comment as he continued watching Fuuto while Azusa chuckled at his comment.

Seems they just left out the discussion about already, that's good.

"A tour, huh?" Subaru said.

Soon, they started talking about him but I quickly dismissed it because I'm having another headache and _**that**_ pain is coming again but this time it's more painful than the other two that I had last time.

Ugh... I really should have taken my medicine. Now, I'm feeling more tired and painful on my chest.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I leaned forward and leaning on my hand. Natsu wailed as he noticed that I'm having trouble in keeping it.

My eyes we're shut tight as I fought back the pain that really becoming intense.

Damn... it hurts... and it's like it's burning me.

My throat was becoming dry and sore as I clenched my teeth, for me to not make a noise or worse, scream.

Natsu then wailed loudly, as he saw that I'm really suffering, causing people to looked at us and saw that I'm having a problem.

"Is something the matter?" I faintly heard Masaomi asked, worriedly, but didn't reply, too busy in keeping the burning and throbbing in my chest to fade.

I think Ema, soon figure it out that I'm having another one of my attacks as she started to become panicky but still tried to maintain calm herself.

"Haru...Haru, Haru!" I heard her shout as I started clutching my chest more tightly and leaning more as it's really becoming painful for me to handle it.

"Haru!" I head Yusuke as he bends down in front of me asking if I'm okay

"Ugh!" I groaned more, this time it's louder as I can't really handle it anymore. I didn't even notice Juli and Natsu going off somewhere.

I heard shuffles, movements, and voices as they started crowding around me, asking what wrong.

Only receiving nothing in return as the pain seems to double itself, making it harder for me to breathe.

"E..ema..." I grabbed her hands as she immediately leaned in.

"What is it, Haru?" She asked, calmly, but you can still hear her panic and worried over on her voice.

"T-the ... medicine..." Somewhat, I squeezed out the words as it becoming harder for me to breath.

As soon as I said it to Ema, Natsu and Juli came back running into the living room with my medicine and gave it to Ema, who open it and took some and started putting it in my mouth.

Somehow, someone gave her a glass of water since as soon as she put my medicine in my mouth she started putting the glass of water over my lips for me to drink it and, of course, I automatically drink it without me knowing what's really happening as my mind started becoming fuzzy and blurry, before I knew it I fainted but the pain were slowly succumbing and fading.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ BE TRue ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**"Mom,...do you think I'll be love for who I am?"**__ a small girl, that posses a blank and empty of emotionless orange eyes, asked her mother as she sat at her mother's laps, relaxing and relishing her moment with her mother while they sat on a bench with a tree behind them to gave some shade for the one who were sitting on it._

_**"Hmm... of course, Haru. Why did you ask?"**__ The girl's mother leaned on her child's head as she wondered why her daughter would asks her such a question._

_**"...nothing."**__ the child hesitantly replied, which only made her mother, chuckled at her daughter's curiosity._

_The child's mom kissed the side of her temple but the child expression were still the same as it was, emotionless like a dead person, who is only alive._

_The child mom smiled sadly as she knows her child have been having trouble in showing or letting her emotion show since she's been a baby._

_**"Don't worry, Haruka. I know that someone would accept and love you someday just like what happen to me. But if you still can't find those people that will accept and love you, remember that I'll still be here for you to love you as to whom you are..." **__the mother slowly rock her child, lulling her to sleep._

_**"... I love you, my little spring, Haruka..."**__ as the mother's voice started to fade, a small tear made its way down to its child's face as a small tear also appear in the corner of the girl's eyes but her face still had her emotionless expression, no matter what._

I opened my eyes only to see my new bedroom ceiling.

* * *

I sighed.

'It's that dream again'

"Ah, you're awake. Do you feel alright?" someone asked.

Masaomi...I think

I turned my head, looking around my new room only to see Ukyo, who started closing my green curtains, Masaomi, who was kneeling beside my bed, Kaname, who was at the farthest corner sitting and looking at me, and lastly Ema, who was sitting beside my head on the bed, stroking my forehead and hair absentmindedly.

I blinked before nodding as Ema retract her hands from my head, knowing I hate physical contacts.

I know it rude and it might hurt her in some way about it but I just can't take myself to make someone touch me without my permission.

Masoami spoke, taking my attention to him.

"I heard from Ema that you have a fragile body and heart but took a rehab to be like a normal people would, so you can still play sports and move around. And that attacks were pretty normal since they're not painful but not the same as the one that you had just now" He smiled sadly at me while talking.

"Did you, perhaps, do something that put your body into so much strain that _**that**_ attack you just had, had to become painful?" Masaomi asked as I cringed and lower myself at my blanket.

I didn't answer, making the males in the room to frown or grow worried.

"Haru?" Ema called, I didn't response.

I heard her sighed before asking again.

"How many times did you practice basketball and tennis last week?"

"...the whole week" I mumbled but I think they heard it.

"Without a rest or a one day off?" Ema asked

"...Without a rest." I answered, silently.

I peeked through my blanket and saw the tree male were frowning at what I said before going back again.

Again, Ema asked another question.

"How many times did you miss your medicine?"

Ugh... does she really have to ask and remember that? When it's the one that I mostly want to avoid to answer.

"..."

Again I didn't response; I heard her sigh before speaking in that knowing voice of hers that she would do something I don't like if I didn't answer.

"Haruka" oh no, the-full-name-tone-attack, or so I called, when it means she's being serious and would really do something I wouldn't like.

I peeked from my blanket, and saw that the three males were watching us with amusement in their eyes and Ema, who looked like she was about to do it.

I hesitant

"... 3...times"

Before I could blink, I was already strangled by Natsu and Juli by their tails and paws.

Damn, this two, their heavy on my face and neck.

"Didn't the old man already told you not to miss any of your medicine time?!" Natsu growled as he started putting more weights on my neck.

"Don't make us and Chi worry, Haru!" Juli shouted as he also started putting more weight, making it harder for me to breath.

I chocked and groaned in protest until I can't take it anymore and bolt up straight, making the two tumbling down, and only to result me to immediately clutch my chest as I can still feel the painful throb pain.

This seems to alarm the three and Ema since Masaomi hurried at my side and for Ema, putting their hands to make me lay down.

"You shouldn't move so suddenly. Your body still needs some rest as you said that you've been practicing for a whole week." Masaomi said but I still sat up, leaning on my bed frame, making his hands not to touch me.

"Haru! You should listen to Masaomi since he's a pediatrician, and that you shouldn't stress your body anymore than it is. Your body's fragile, you should take good care of it!" Natsu shouted, with his pointy finger pointing here and there at me.

My doors then open revealing a man with a long hair that was style and ponytailed.

"Yeah, you should listen to him." His voice were calm and smooth, somehow just by listen to it I started thinking that he might be a gay.

"Oh, have you come home?" Ukyo asked as he turned to the male at the door.

"Yes, I heard a voice speaking, so I came in." he said with his calm voice.

Kaname turned to us "We mentioned him earlier, the eight son, Louis." Kaname introduced him.

"Ah, we're sorry that we're still dress like this." I turned to Ema as she apologized for the two of us before turning back to Louis and nodding in agreement.

"It's not Chi or your fault Haru-chan." He said as he looked at me directly in the eyes, with his calm and smooth voice talk.

I tilt my head on the side a little, blinking, as I looked at him.

He really does fit to be a girl if you asked me since his long hair made him looked like one.

"You'd have to attend your practices and packed all your things to get it here and were surrounded by people by you just met; you must have been really tired."

Somehow I get the feeling that I could trust this guy as he tried to make me talk to him.

"Your hair is really pretty. When you got better, please let me arrange your hair."

"Eh?" I blink, let out a small noise as I looked at him.

Let him arrange my hair?

Now _**that,**_ I don't know about since I don't want to be touched, especially my hair.

I bit my lips, deciding on it if I can let him or not.

As far as I know, the only people who can get close or touch me we're my cousins, since I really trusted them, mainly one of them are the only one who I really has my full trust.

"Ah~ Louis is a hairdresser." Ukyo explained as I turned around to looked at him then back to Louis.

"I see" Both me and Ema said unison, making her put a hand on her mouth in embarrassment while I looked the other way.

Boys in the room, chuckled, except for Louis as he just smiled.

"But I don't think... "Ukyo trail off, glancing at me, not sure if it's okay for him to continue or not.

I'm assuming Ema have told them that I hate physical contacts and I think that's what Ukyo wants to tell Louis without embarrassing me or hurting Louis.

I sighed, deciding that I should just be the one to tell him.

"I hate physical contacts... I only allow people who completely have my trust but..." I trailed, inhaling silently before continuing

"I guess you can do my hair. It would be my pleasure, Louis-san." I said with a faint smile that Louis catch on before it completely disappeared, not letting other people see it.

I think I can trust Louis enough to do my hair since he looks nice and trustworthy and also he looks like a girl to me, and _**that**_ would only be my own secret opinion that I won't tell anyone on why I'd let him touch me or my hair.

I seem to surprise my other step-brothers as they all had a bewildered look and a bit of jealousy...? On either of their eyes or faces for only a slight second that I just think of it that I just imagine what I just saw before shrugging it off completely and leaving it out of my mind.

"Do still feel dizzy sitting up? Your body has been so weak that you've caught a slight fever in the processes." Masaomi informed me.

I shook my head, no.

"I'm fine. I think the medicine seems to have worked. Sorry for troubling you." I apologize at them bowing my head, slightly.

"I see and it's no problem, don't worry about it." He said as he tried to reassure me, smiling, before standing.

"I think you'll be fine, but let's have rice porridge for tonight's dinner." He said, turning to Ukyo.

"Yes, I'll prepare it." Ukyo agreed, smiling.

I open my mouth to speak only to close it.

I don't want to be rude but I can't eat at night or else I'll only throw them out.

Looks like Ema and I have the same thoughts as we looked at each other with a worried look.

Kaname catch on with our glances as he asks.

"Hm~ what's the matter, little sister?" He asked as I turned and saw him looked at me. Ukyo, Masaomi, and Louis turned at us.

I open my mouth only for it to close again and biting it before opening them once again.

"I..I don't want to be rude but..." I trailed, as they look puzzled. Ema doesn't have too, since she already know my condition.

"But?" Ukyo asked.

I sigh through my nose.

"I... I can't eat at night. Sorry. If I eat, I'll just throw it out." I said, looking away again.

They frowned as Ema was biting her lips, nervously.

"But you have to eat; Haru or else your body would be weak." Masaomi tried to convince me but I only gave him nothing as I didn't answer, looking down at my hands.

Ema decided to take it over, seeing that I don't want to talk anymore.

"Masaomi-san. We're sorry but she really can't take anything at night or else it'll only upset her stomach. We're sorry" Ema tried to reason, making Masaomi sighed in defeat as he can't find a way to make me eat.

"Okay, but if you're hungry Haru, you can tell us, okay?" He asked.

I nodded my head, still looking at my hand, my hair shadowing my eyes.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." I mumbled for them to hear.

"Ah, for taking a bath, please the one on the fifth floor. The bathroom in this floor is currently broken," Ukyo immediately said trying to change the subject.

Kaname continued, "I'll leave the instructions on how to get there on your desk."

"Okay." Ema and I answered, not looking at them while Ema did.

"Don't stay for too long. Goodnight little sisters" Kaname said before closing the door while I'm still looking at my hand so I didn't catch the worried glances that my brothers were giving me before they were completely out of my room.

I sighed loudly before I really collapse at my bed, closing my eyes.

I looked at Eme to see her looked at the map that they given us. Sensing my stare, she looked up and smiled at me.

I returned it with a twitch on my lips. I saw her smile widen before look down at the map again.

I look at my ceiling when Natsu came, climbing and resting on my chest before sleeping. Soon, I followed suit, sleeping with a dreamless sleep.

I didn't even notice Ema and Juli leaving out of my room and switching off the lights before my room were completely consumed into the dark as I slept on, with Natsu on my side, both exhausted.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**Ema age: 16, older by a few months**

**Haruka age: 16, younger by a few months**

**Natsu: Looks like Natsu in Reborn anime but without his metals on the head, he has a fur around his head even thou he's small.**

**An if you're wondering who's Haruka's mother and if she's adopted or not, that I'm not going to reveal yet but in the near future.**

**And as for her condition and sickness? That would also be explain on the near future**

**If you have some question just Pm. **

**Those who are reading my other stories, don't worry, I'm not stopping on writing on them yet but I'm still working on them still.**

**so all of y'all have to wait for some update soon**


End file.
